Tyrell Wellick
Tyrell Wellick is a recurring character and one of the major antagonists of the USA Network drama series Mr. Robot, being a high executive at the villainous E Corp. He is portrayed by Swedish actor Martin Wallström, who made his American debut through the series. Despite the fact that he works for the company whom the hacker group Fsociety is targeting, he does not appear to act against them and only seems to act in his own interests. Season 1 Tyrell is present when E Corp is given a tour of All Safe. He briefly encounters Elliot Alderson, a tech. They bond over the same software they use as Elliot is shocked to hear he uses an outdated engine. Later in the episode he has Elliot escorted by some of his men to a conference room. He asks Elliot to become a part of E Corp to which Elliot refuses. Tyrell is later seen becoming very anxious of his promotion seeing runner up and respected colleague Scott Knowles as an immediate threat. He has intercourse with a homosexual receptionist of his with the sole interest of hacking into his phone. He has dinner with Scott Knowles and his wife during which he blatantly shows interest in Scott's wife Sharon. Intentionally walking in on her in her bathroom and thanking her for a wonderful evening. She later tells Scott who confronts Tyrell about it. When Scott is chosen as CTO a ceremony is held in his honor. Sharon approaches Tyrell who orders her to meet her on the roof with the intention of sleeping with her on his Joanna's directive. The two briefly speaks as she admits Scott plans on firing him as well as being intrigued by Tyrell. The two engage intimately as Tyrell impulsively strangles her to death. Police question Tyrell as a person of interest in Sharon's murder. Upon hearing this information he is fired but during so he discovers more information on Elliot's involvement with F Society. He confronts Elliot and intimidates him into bringing him to the carnival ware house. Elliot awakes in Tyrell's SUV with Tyrell's whereabouts being unknown to Elliot. Season 2 Tyrell has gone into hiding and hasn't been seen since confronting Elliot. It is shown Elliot (possibly under the influence of Mr. Robot) grabbed a gun hidden in a popcorn machine by Darlene. Elliot grabs hit as he walks off screen towards Tyrell. Elliot experiences brief hallucinations of Tyrell's voice and asks what Mr. Robot did to him to which he refuses to answer. Joanna agrees to testify he hadn't come home on the night of Sharon Knowles' death in exchange for the remaining amount of Tyrell's severance package to which Scott refuses. Tyrell eventually gets in contact to Elliot through an encrypted message, and meets him in a taxi. Elliot, believing Tyrell to be dead, does not believe his senses, though he follows Tyrell to an abandoned warehouse to complete "Phase 2," which would destroy a building containing all of E-Corp's paper documents and files (saved to be restored digitally following fsociety's first hack) and permanently cripple them. Elliot, who fears for the loss of life that would result in his actions, tries to shut down the program, forcing Tyrell to shoot Elliot in the stomach, where he is then taken to the hospital to recover. Personality Tyrell is intelligent and very perceptive, and he takes much pride in this, so much so that it can be interpreted as unbridled vanity. He is also extremely intolerant towards failure, and is often prone to sudden fits of anger and/or violence, much like when he attacked a homeless man after learning that he would be passed over for a coveted promotion (which he slapped himself over as he flubbed his prepared statement). He appears to be loyal to his company, E-Corp, but he will do whatever is necessary to climb the corporate ladder, even when it's against E-Corp's interests, much like when he deduces Elliot Alderson's role in the Allsafe hack that was framed on his superior, Terry Colby, but decides not to act against him to ensure that he can still attain his prior title of CTO. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Adulterers Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed